Fragments of Sorrow
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: AU. New destinies intertwine as Sora and the gang try to repair the broken fragments of two very special girl's hearts...


Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or any characters other than the OCs

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or any characters other than the OCs. I merely own my own storyline for this. All characters are paired with OCs. Basically a self-insert. Please R&R but do not flame. **

**Chapter I**

**The First Fragments: Riku's Encounter **

Darkness eluded Riku as his bright teal orbs opened. His surroundings became clearer as moonlight poured in through the large Victorian window. The curtains glistened as a breeze made them sway across the floor of the hall in which the platinum silver haired adolescent stood.

"Where am I…?" His first question fell from his lips in a whisper.

Chills went down his spine as he saw a figure walking down the blood red carpeted hallway. Her deep blood red orbs stared at him eerily in the darkness as red side-swept bangs fell into one. The rest of her locks fell to mid-neck, layered, and rippling slightly. She moved elegantly and gracefully as her scarlet sleeves the color of blood loosely moved in the breeze. Her dress revealed her shoulders and revealed some white lace at the bottom before it fell elegantly above her knees, right above a pair of black boots. Around her waist was a red bow and on her hands were black laced fingerless gloves. Riku watched her approach with hardly any fear. He was used to the spawns of darkness.

"You are in the Castle of Artois, Riku." She spoke in a tone of voice that sent a slight twinge of fear in Riku's chest but also a twinge of curiosity. "I am Mana."

"Why are you here, Mana? Why am I here?" Riku asked, not daring to show his fear.

"You have been called here by myself in order to help set free my friend, Kiyoshi. Only you have the power to rescue him, Riku." Mana explained, stepping into the moon's light, which illuminated her fair face and reflected off her fangs.

Riku took a second to examine Mana before responding, "And if I don't help?"

"Then Kiyoshi will die… and so will the human that he is bound to." Mana held out her palm and an image shown in red appeared, revealing the familiar face of a long friend.

"Kairi!?" Riku gasped. "No, she can't die!! I won't let that happen!!"

Mana smirked and replied, "I thought you would feel that way. You care for the girl secretly." Riku blushed faintly at that statement. "If you assist me in releasing my friend, then she will live. If you refuse, both shall die."

Riku spoke slowly, "What… what is Kiyoshi?"

"He is half-demon," explained Mana. "And like me, he is imprisoned here by Lord Ansem."

"Ansem?!" Riku had rage in his eyes, "Where is he?! I'll take him on right now!!"

Mana closed her eyes, "You are not ready to face him yet. There is much you must accomplish before you fight Ansem. And not only you have to accomplish some things. Your friends, Sora and Kairi, they must also complete tasks of the heart."

Riku calmed down some, "Sora? Kairi?"

"Both have their own destinies planned out. Do not worry. They will not be harmed… as long as Ansem doesn't realize your presence here." Mana turned and reopened her eyes, "Follow me please, Riku."

"Wait. How is it you know my name?" Riku questioned.

Mana smirked again, revealing her white fangs, "I know everything about you, Riku. I've known you ever since I was a little girl. We are connected, you and I, by our hearts." She then turned on her heel; her red locks shimmering, "Sora and Kairi are connected to special beings too. You will see…"

Riku remained silent as he followed the vampire girl down the hallway, his footsteps echoing in harmony with hers. Slowly, Riku closed his eyes, thinking about the mysterious paths about to be laid before Sora and Kairi's feet, and wondering if things would ever be right when it came to the three of them again.

_-Twilight Town-_

"Not again…"

Karai sighed as she sat up in her bed and placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She looked out the window and out at the landscape that was Twilight Town. She brushed her ebony black bangs out of her green orbs and then attempted to detangle her flowing, waistlength, straight locks with her fingers. Stretching, Karai stood up and proceeded to get dressed, recalling the image of the boy in her mind.

"Who are you…?" She asked softly, her slight Celtic accent noticeable.

It was the same question every morning since she was a little girl.

"I just want to know who you are…" Karai pictured him in her mind.

Sparkling blue eyes the shade of cerulean, spiky brown locks the color of chocolate, a slightly tanned complexion, a handsome face that had a cross of innocence in it, and a strange blade that reminded her of a key.

"Hey! C'mon sis!"

Karai looked up at the sound of her adopted sister bursting into the room. Olette's eyes were the same shade of green as Karai's and they had been friends since the day that Olette's family had taken her in.

"We gotta go and meet up with the guys, Laraine, and Dani." Olette said running a hand through her brown locks. A faint blush came under Olette's eyes, "Hey, have you ever noticed how cute Dani is?"

Karai froze and turned her head slowly, giving her sister a freaked out look, "Uh… I don't know what's goin' through your head, Sis, but I'm not sure if I want to know…"

The truth was that Olette had seemed to be falling for the latest addition to their group, Danvelli aka Dani. Karai loved the guys in their group like brothers, thinking only of Roxas in the non-brother way, mainly because he reminded her of her mysterious dream-boy.

"Let's go!" Olette looked impatient.

"Just go ahead, you look ready to burst anyway." Karai laughed. "I'll catch up later. I have to get dressed and everything."

Olette sighed and turned on her heel, "Meet you in the hideout. Watch out for Seifer and his gang. I swear, the only one with sense is little Vivi."

Karai watched the brunette leave before getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of black Capri leggings, a white denim jean skirt, a silver hooded zip-up open vest, a black tank, black fingerless gloves with a silver crescent moon design, and silver ankle combat boots.

"Who are you…?" She whispered once again as she looked into the mirror and pictured her dream-boy once more.

_-Castle of Artois-_

"How come Ansem doesn't already know I'm here?" Riku asked after the long moment of silence Mana had exchanged with him.

Mana looked over her shoulder with one deep blood red orb, "I am using my magic to shield your presence. It drains me somewhat but your safety matters more."

"Mana," a female voice with a slight German accent was heard, "Be careful."

Mana turned to the location of the voice and smirked at the sight of another vampire. "Livia… escape from Axel so soon?"

Livia smirked herself, revealing equally sharp fangs, "He can never keep his hands off me."

Livia was a shorter girl compared to Mana and Riku. Her medium-length black hair was streaked with pink and her icy blue eyes stood out eerily in the darkness of the hallway. Her outfit was more up-to-date compared to Mana's. A short black skirt with holes in it in random places, pink fishnet stockings, kneehigh black lace-up boots, a Papa Roach black band t-shirt, and dark eye makeup completed the look.

"Axel?" Riku couldn't believe his ears.

Said Nobody appeared and huggled Livia possessively, "Back off, Silver-Boy, she's mine. Got it memorized?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Don't want her."

Livia pouted somewhat at that response. Axel hugged her even tighter and Mana rolled her eyes at the sight of the couple.

"How'd the Nobody end up here anyway?" Riku asked Mana.

Mana sighed and said, "Livia begged. She always gets her way when it comes to Ansem."

Livia smiled, "Can't help it if I'm irresistible to that old moron."

Rolling her own eyes, Mana grabbed Riku's hand and steered them away from Livia and Axel before they went blind.

"She seems very… um…" Riku couldn't find the right word.

"Seductive." Mana finished shortly. "Yeah. She's perfect for Axel."

Riku nodded in agreement before he paused, hearing a question belonging to an unknown voice in his heart.

"_Who are you…?_"

Mana seemed to hear it too, "Poor girl…"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What's her story?"

"Karai is connected with Sora… though she doesn't even know it. She's been dreaming of him ever since she was a child. Never ever knowing his name. And the worst part is, she can't ever learn his name or be with him." Mana answered sadly.

"Poor girl…" Riku whispered.

"Gabriella is in the same situation, only with Roxas." Mana continued, "Only she does know about her lineage and her abilities. Karai does not."

"Gabriella?" repeated Riku.

Mana sighed and came to a sudden stop outside of a chamber. She pressed her palm against the door and muttered a word underneath her breath. The doorway glowed and the door creaked open, causing Riku to jump slightly.

"Our room." She said with a smile.

Another blush covered Riku's cheeks as he repeated, "_Our_?"

Mana raised an eyebrow; "You surely don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight, do you? I can't risk Kiyoshi dying or Kairi dying. You are connected to me and must be hidden with my magic."

"Fine." grumbled Riku, following the vampire into the chamber.

The chamber was decorated in different shades of red and black and many tomes of Elvish literature were in the shelves. Riku watched Mana as she indicated towards the mammoth sized bed.

"Get some rest, Warrior of Darkness." She whispered.

Riku felt fatigue strike him and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was in a deep sleep.

_-Destiny Islands-_ "Hey, Gabi, awaken from your deadly sleep!" laughed a familiar voice. "Go away..." mumbled the girl named Gabi. She opened one hazel orb to find three cheerful faces looking down at her. Kairi and Sora both laughed along with the other female companion. "C'mon, _Gabriella_, get a move on." teased Sora. Gabi was up in a heartbeat, beating Sora with her pillow. Kairi started to laugh uncontrollably as Sora started shouting. "It's Gabi!!" She shouted loudly. Gabi stopped beating Sora as his cerulean blue orbs locked on hers. A blush covered her face as the image of her dream-boy replaced Sora's face. "Who are you...?" She whispered subconsciously. Spiky blonde locks a brilliant shade, blue orbs that matched Sora's, and a fair complexion. A gentle voice so sweet and delicate like a rose filled her mind. "Uh, I'm Sora, remember?" the chocolate brown haired boy looked concerned. "Are you okay, Gabi?" She brushed one of her thigh-length lilac parted bangs out of her face, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey, hurry up and get dressed." Kairi then said, "Stethica and I want to go exploring and we need your help." Stethica, the other female, smiled with her topaz eyes. She wore her curly black-brown locks in a high ponytail and was dressed in a decorative red, gold, and black sleeveless top, black Capri pants, and running shoes. "Out, Sora!" Stethica ordered, shoving said boy outside head first. "Ow!" Gabi smiled faintly, recalling her endless dream once more. She then proceeded in getting dressed after brushing her waistlength ebony curly locks into a half-ponytail with a lilac bow. By the time she was done she was wearing lilac tights, kneehigh lace-up black combat boots, and a lilac denim skirt that frilled at the ends, a black tank, and attachable black sleeves. "You okay?" Kairi asked; concern in her blue eyes. "I had that dream again." Gabi whispered in reply. "I can't tell Sora I've been dreaming about a blonde version of him, now can I? He'll take it the wrong way." "Yeah, just like he took our friendship a wrong way..." Kairi sighed, looking out the window to see Sora entertaining himself by running in circles. "I don't think he'll ever get over our breakup..." "At least you're still friends." Stethica pointed out. "That's a bonus." Kairi paused and blushed, "Truth is, there's someone else..."

Stethica and Gabi both turned in shock, "There is?!"

"What's his name?" Gabi then asked. "Kairi?" Stethica added. Kairi was silent, "I'm sorry." She finally whispered, "But I can't tell you." Without another word, the redhead headed out the door. "Wonder what's up with that..." Stethica muttered. Gabi looked at her mirror and saw her dream-boy's face one more time. _-Castle of Artois-_ A gasp of pain filled the room. His dark blue orbs a shade almost like ice fell shut as crazy and wild ebony bangs fell into them. The door creaked open and those strange faintly glowing eyes reopened, adjusting to the darkness instantly, and let a rare smile spread across his lips at the sight of Livia. "Are you okay?" Livia asked softly. "I will be." He responded softly. "How's Axel? And Mana?" Livia smiled, "Axel and I are perfect. Mana managed to summon that sexy Riku without Ansem's detection. Has he done anything else to hurt you, Kiyoshi?" Kiyoshi didn't respond. Livia stepped forward and cringed slightly at the sight of half-demon blood dampening his black t-shirt and black jeans. With a wave of her hand, his wounds were gone, and so was the blood. "We'll save you, Kiyoshi. I promise." Livia whispered before she heard footsteps. "I have to go. Be careful." Kiyoshi watched Livia disappear in an instant. The door opened again and a different figure appeared this time, "I have another task for you, hybrid." _-Twilight Town-_ Roxas looked up happily, "You're here!" "Hey, Roxas." Karai greeted quietly. She looked around the hideout to see Olette, Hayner, and Pence in their usual spots. Lying upside down on a crate near Olette was another boy who had his blonde hair flowing down to the floor like a waterfall. "Heya, Karai!" He said cheerfully. Karai met his brown eyes, watching the blue flecks sparkling in the light. "Hey, Dani." Danvelli was a mysterious boy who had moved to Twilight Town shortly during the school year along with his friend Laraine, who was now officially dating Pence. He wore a green shirt, a brown braided belt, black sweater tied around his slim waist, khakis, and black Chucks. Karai noticed the pointed ears and smiled, knowing full well that Dani was trying to hide them, and turned to greet Pence's girlfriend. "Laraine," She said tauntingly, "Snap out of your daze." Laraine growled, "You know I'm not going to let you get away with that!" Her hazel eyes glared at Karai, who sheepishly apologized before Laraine kicked her butt, before she pulled a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She wore a pair of blue jeans underneath a strapless glittery black kneelength dress and a denim jacket. Pence laughed and gently held her hand, smiling at her sweetly. "So everyone sleep okay?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Everyone replied except for Karai, who remained silent. Roxas turned to the dark haired girl, "Karai?" She jumped, "Wha-? Oh. Yeah." Olette exchanged a worried look with Dani, "You dreamed about him again, didn't you?" "N-No!" A tall tale blush covered her face. "Don't lie." Hayner spoke up. Karai looked down and whispered, "Leave me alone about it..."

Hayner stood up and walked over to her, "C'mon, Karai. You have to know by now that we can't just do that."

"What does he look like again?" Olette asked.

"I told you a million times, Sis." Karai sighed, "I just want to forget about him by this point."

Roxas stood up, "Look, Karai, you've been dreaming about this guy since you were a little girl. Things aren't just going to change when it comes to that. If I were you, I'd find out who this guy is and why you two are connected in the first place."

Karai looked surprised, "Roxas…"

"Karai, listen to me. You've been through so much in your life. You need to stop just going with the flow. You need to find out who you really are…" Laraine added.

Karai looked at the faces around her, "Thank you…"

"If she's so interested in finding out who she is, then I doubt she will mind me taking her."

A darkness portal appeared and out stepped a tall being. His crazy and wild ebony hair went out in strange directions, bangs hanging above piercing dark ice blue eyes that shifted to red occasionally. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Out of his lower back was a pair of transparent vampirac wings. He extended a clawed hand.

"Come now, Karai." He ordered.

"You stay away from her!" Olette ran in front of Karai, extending her arms.

Dani flipped in front of her, "You touch either one of them and you'll pay, hybrid."

Hayner, Pence, and Roxas snatched Struggle Swords while Laraine joined Olette in shielding Karai. The boys pointed them at the being while glaring.

"I have a task I must complete or my master will be displeased."

"Master?" Karai whispered.

The half-demon nodded, "His orders were clear; Bring Karai to Artois Castle."

Karai gently wedged her way from behind Olette, Dani, and Laraine. She looked over Roxas' shoulder and her eyes softened.

"Tell me your name…"

"Kiyoshi…"

"Kiyoshi, why do you follow such orders?"

"I honestly do not have a choice. As a bound demon, I must follow my orders, otherwise I will be killed… and if I die, so does the girl that my heart is connected to."

"Her name?"

"… Kairi…"

A collective gasp escaped from them. Karai looked at her friends before slipping below Pence's arm and approaching Kiyoshi.

"Then I will come willingly." Karai said quietly. "I cannot be responsible for Kairi's death."

"K-Karai…"

"No, Roxas, I must do this… just promise me one thing…"

Roxas nodded, "Anything."

Karai ripped off her silver crescent moon pendent and tossed it to him, "Make sure the boy I dream of gets this!"

He caught it and looked at it. Gripping it tightly in his hand, Roxas gave a small nod.

Kiyoshi looked down at Karai painfully, "Thank you…"

They disappeared through the dark portal.

_-Destiny Islands-_

"I know what you desire, Gabriella."

"Who's there?!" Gabi leapt to her feet, looking wildly around.

A girl appeared in the shadows. She was short, with medium length black hair with pink streaks, and icy blue eyes stared intensely at her. She smirked, revealing razor sharp fangs.

"My Master summons you to our castle. I am Livia."

Gabi glared, "And why am I being summoned, Livia?"

Livia took a step forward, "Because he wants to grant you your heart's deepest desire. He will bring you to the boy you dream of… the boy who so hopelessly cherish…" She whispered.

"And if I refuse…?" Gabi whispered timidly.

"Then I shall take you by force." Livia's hand glowed pink and a katana appeared.

"Not if I can help it!" Sora appeared, armed with his Keyblade. "Gabi's not goin' anywhere with you!"

Livia's eyes widened, "Y-You… the one that Karai's heart cries for! _His_ other half!" She looked frantic, "It cannot be. Master Ansem said that Gabi would not be protected by the Keyblade Master…"

Sora looked confused, "Karai? Don't you mean Kairi?"

Livia's lips formed a smile, "Ah… I see now… you do not know the truth then, Keyblade Master. You will figure out who Karai is soon enough. And no, she is not the redhead girl that Kiyoshi is connected to. Karai could never be the redhead girl…" The German vampire turned to Gabi, "Come with me, Gabi. Please."

"Why!?" Gabi exclaimed.

"If you do not… then Kiyoshi will die… and so will the girl…"

"Kairi…" Sora's face fell in horror.

"Yes… please, Gabi. Save two innocent lives by coming with me…"

Gabi bit her lower lip, "Only because I care about Kairi…"

Sora gave Gabi a frightened look, "Gabi…"

"No, Sora. This is my choice… protect Stethica and Kairi… please…"

Without another word, Gabi followed Livia into the darkness.

_-Castle of Artois-_

"You've done well, hybrid. Now back to your chains until I have further use of you!"

The door slammed shut, and Kiyoshi's chains immediately snatched his wrists and ankles, binding him to the stone wall. Sighing, Kiyoshi slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees, and placing his head in them. His wings wrapped around him like a shell.

Livia appeared from the darkness, leading a frightened looking girl behind her. "We're here."

"Where are we?" Gabi whispered.

"Kiyoshi's cell in the castle. Here, you will remain Lord Ansem's prisoner until he unites you with your other half." Livia explained.

"Other… half?" Gabi repeated.

"Yes, your other half. Follow me, Gabriella." Livia replied, leading her across the room.

Gabi then noticed the poor hybrid chained.

"Is that Kiyoshi?" She gasped.

Livia nodded, "Kiyoshi? Did you get the girl?"

Kiyoshi unfolded his wings and glanced up at them, "Yes. I see you've convinced Gabriella to come with you."

"She didn't want you or Kairi to die."

"My poor Kairi… she suffers because of me…" Kiyoshi let out a curse, "She's the only reason I live at all."

Gabi blinked as the realization hit her, "You're in love with Kairi, aren't you?"

Kiyoshi looked at her, "Yes."

"Is there anyway to free him?" Gabi asked.

"One… but it's dangerous." Livia answered, "First we have to find Naminé."

"Naminé?" Gabi scratched her head, "Who's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come."

Livia said farewell to Kiyoshi and pulled Gabi into a corridor. Eternal moonlight flooded through the windows and gossamer curtains. Livia led the ebony curly haired girl to a chamber and opened the door. The candle light illuminated a circular chamber with two beds and two large bookcases. Seated on one of these beds was another ebony haired girl with green eyes.

"Gabriella, meet Karai, your other half." Livia said, gently shoving Gabi into the room. "My Master will be with you shortly. Do not try to leave this room." She shut the doors behind them and they heard the lock click.

"How long have you been here?" Gabi asked softly.

"About ten minutes," Karai was on the verge of tears, "I only came because of Kairi…"

"You know Kairi?"

"Of her. I know that she's connected to Naminé somehow. But ever since Naminé disappeared, things have been happening… strange things…"

Gabi sat down next to Karai on the bed and touched her arm, "Things are going to be alright. I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi."

"K-Karai… um… do you have any idea what they meant by other half?"

"No. I was kinda hoping you would."

A flash of dark light appeared and two more figures emerged. One was the dark red haired vampire, Mana. The other was a platinum silver haired boy with teal eyes that Gabi recognized at once.

"Riku!? You just disappeared!! Everyone's been so worried about you, idiot!!" Gabi exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.

"Greetings Lady Karai. Greetings Lady Gabi. I am Mana." She did a curtsy, "I am the one who summoned Riku here. With his help, we can free Kiyoshi and save the hearts that are in danger of shattering."

Karai stood up and asked, "What do they mean by other half, Mana?"

Mana looked at them, "Lady Gabi is your Nobody. She was born when you were turned into a Heartless."

"I never turned into a Heartless!" Karai exclaimed.

"Yes, you did… when the boy you dream of did."

"I… what?"

"Lady Gabi… I'm sorry to say this… but you were never supposed to exist. But unlike some Nobodies, you appear to have a heart, just like Naminé and the boy you dream of."

"Do you know his name?" Karai and Gabi asked immediately.

Mana exchanged a pained look with Riku, "Sadly, I do, but I cannot speak them. I am sorry."

Karai collapsed to her knees before Mana, "Please… I'm desperate…"

"Lady Karai…"

"Please…"

It was Riku who spoke, "Karai, Gabi, if you want to protect the ones you love, then you must live in the dark a little longer."

"R-Riku…"

"I swear to you I will one day bring you to the ones who hold yours hearts." Riku vowed.

Karai kneeled before him, "Thank you, Riku."

Mana looked over her shoulder, "We must depart, Warrior of Darkness!"

"Wait!" Gabi reached out as Mana grabbed Riku and opened a portal.

"Agree with Lord Ansem! It is the only way! We will meet again!" Mana hissed.

They disappeared as the door opened. Karai and Gabi staggered backward, trembling in fear. As Ansem entered the chamber, the first fragments fell, only to be lost in the nothingness that sorrow promised...


End file.
